


get over him

by 666minghao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Some Fluff, if i can even call it angst, kind of, slight angst ??, this is really shitty im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666minghao/pseuds/666minghao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jihoon fucked up. soonyoung doesn't want anything to do with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get over him

**Author's Note:**

> [ yes the lowercase is intended ]

it had been days, weeks, maybe even months since soonyoung had talked to jihoon. he had taken so many measures so he couldn't be bothered to encounter him in the slightest.

well, at least he did the best he could.

being in a group with the person who you didn't want to be around in the slightest was pretty hard. still, he did a pretty good job with what he could work with.

he had switched dorms with seungcheol early on in the situation, who was actually willing to move into a different dorm to try and help the situation. he always avoided times when the group got together as a whole. he even went as far as recording with a different but still familiar producer when jihoon wasn't there, sometimes just doing it by himself.

so, the only times when they were around each other was during photo or video shoots or for performances. they only 'got along' when a camera was shoved in their faces for behind-the-scenes videos before or after broadcasts or when they did a vlive.

\---

it had been exactly one month, two weeks, and five days since soonyoung cut jihoon off. but hey, who was counting anyways?

oh, that's right. jihoon was.

he regretted not being able to spend time with the boy. he regretted having picked up the skill to write and produce music, with it taking up so much of his time and it partially being the reason soonyoung distanced himself. he regretted having to spend time in the studio almost 24/7.

he almost regretted becoming a trainee.

sure, he might not have met soonyoung, but maybe that would've been for the better. none of this would've happened.

maybe he would feel a little better. maybe he could find friends who were equally as good as seungcheol or mingyu.

maybe the dull ache in his chest wouldn't be there.

\---

jihoon was sitting in the kitchen. well, not sitting as much as laying down on the counter. he couldn't sleep so he found his way to the area and pulled a can of ale out the refridgerator before laying back and pulling his phone out his pocket. he reached further down and pulled his earbuds out as well before plugging them in and playing his music. the boy jumped softly when a loud beat sounded through the small earbuds and turned his music down before changing the song.

he cracked the can open as soft as he could; he didn't want any of the boys knowing he was drinking, especially not this late. he took a few deep swigs before setting the now almost empty can down. he wiped the corner of his mouth with the sleeve his jacket before coughing softly.

his legs swung off the counter before he dropped to his feet on the floor, groaning at a slight pain in his ankle at the impact but it soon went away. he turned the flashlight of his phone on before reaching for the dry erase marker that connected to the small whiteboard that hung on the fridge for announcements. he quickly wrote a note before turning the light off and finishing the can of ale. he slipped on a comfortable pair of shoes - probably converse, probably not his - before walking outside and turning his music up.

i'm going for a walk. if any of you are up and i'm not back by 4:45 then you have permission to blow up my phone with texts and yell at me about not being back by when i said.

ji --

\---

seungcheol was the first one up in his dorm, like always. he ran his hands through his hair before getting out the bed and slipping a shirt on and walking out his room.

he noticed it was still dark outside and looked at the digital clock on the tv stand.

4:28.

he groaned before walking - more like sulking - into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. soon, he heard the door of the dorm open. he looked out the kitchen door to see jihoon walking in, setting a plastic bag down on the coffee table and flopping onto the couch. he looked up at the fridge and wiped the whiteboard clean, no need for the message when he was already back.

he heard the crinkling of the bag before a thud sounded from it hitting the floor. he also heard the boy's phone fall and music play, starting from the middle of 'i miss you so bad'. he sighed before finishing his bottle of water.

jihoon was sprawled out on the couch and eating a 'giant' hershey bar. he didn't bother to reach for the phone, he was exhausted and the only thing keeping him up was the smell of the chocolate directly in front of him.

seungcheol walked in and laid next to him on the couch, pulling the boy closer and resting his chin on his shoulder. "soonyoung troubles again?" he asked softly.

"yeah," jihoon grumbled, more awake as he moved more back into his friend's arms and took a large bite out of his candy. he held it up as if to ask seungcheol if he wanted any and he felt the boy shift slightly and the bar move slightly as the boy took a bite.

"when are you gonna get over him," seungcheol said, grip slightly tightening. it wasn't even a question.

"i don't know," the younger said truthfully. "i just hope it's soon."

"me too," seungcheol mumbled softly, almost too low for jihoon to hear.

almost.

\---

it had been about three months after jihoon finally got over everything and started dating seungcheol. he was out of his funk and he was happy again.

it had been exactly three months, one week, and four days since jihoon got over soonyoung. but who was counting, anyways?

oh yeah, soonyoung was.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting anything onto ao3 since everything ive written has always been posted on wattpad so this is a nice change of pace i guess ?? but yeah this is probably lacking description or detail and it mught seem rushed but thank you for reading this shitty i-dont-even-know-what-to-call-it that i started writing a little past midnight


End file.
